Tu canción
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: Kuroko decide ir a ver a Midorima después de que este falte varios días a clase por estar enfermo con la gripe. Su sorpresa llega cuando, al estar de camino a verle, una misteriosa música de piano le guía justamente frente a su puerta, ¿se atreverá Midorima a dedicarle una canción? One-shot/Drabble MidoKuro.
Ya habían pasado exactamente 4 días, 4 días sin que Midorima fuese a la escuela a causa de tener gripe, y también 4 días que llevaba Kuroko sin verle, le había llamado varias veces para preguntarle qué tal estaba y si podía ir a verle, pero el mayor se empeñaba en decirle que no era necesario y que se concentrase en las clases y los entrenamientos del club, cosa que solo aumentaba las ganas del de pelo celeste de ir a su casa a pesar de su objeción.

\- Qué suerte tiene Midorima.- Suspiró Aomine estirando antes de empezar a entrenar.- Cuatro días sin venir ni a clase ni al entrenamiento. Seguro que ahora está en casa tranquilamente viendo la tele o durmiendo.

\- O comiendo dulces...- Añadió Murasakibara en tono algo triste ya que se le acababan de terminar los maiubos que tenía en su bolsa de deportes.

\- No digáis eso, si Midorimacchi está con la gripe estará en la cama descansando.- Respondió Kise mirando a su alrededor echando de menos a alguien.- ¿Sabéis dónde está Kurokocchi?

\- Tetsuya se ha marchado a casa, decía que tenía algo importante que hacer.- Explicó Akashi tomando un balón del suelo.- Así que vosotros tendréis que entrenar un 25% más por él.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Exclamaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

…

Mientras tanto, una vez Kuroko pasó por su casa para dejar su mochila y a cambiarse de ropa, salió inmediatamente de camino a casa de Midorima, ya que, por mucho que el otro le dijese que no tardaría en curarse, no estaría bien no ir a verle, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que era su pareja que estaba enferma. Antes de llegar a casa del mayor, se fijó en una pequeña pastelería y decidió llevarle a Midorima algo de comer ya que él iba a ser su invitado y quien se presentara en su casa sin avisar, compró un pequeño pastel de fresas y nata y volvió a emprender su camino a casa de su novio.

Cuando estaba a tan solo a un par de casas de llegar se detuvo al oír música y miró a su alrededor extrañado buscando el origen del sonido, al no ver ningún tipo de reproductor ni anuncio en la calle que lo estuviese produciendo empezó a seguirlo por curiosidad, hasta que este le llevó directamente a la puerta de la casa de Midorima, Kuroko levantó una ceja confundido y llamó al timbre haciendo que la música se detuviera.

Fue Midorima quien atendió la puerta y agrandó los ojos muuuuy sonrojado al ver a Kuroko en la puerta (Ya que como estaba en su casa y no esperaba visita iba en pijama y bastante despeinado).

\- ¿K-Kuroko?- Preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado porque le viese así.

\- He venido a visitarte.- Respondió el menor saludándole con la mano.- Y también te he traído pastel para que te recuperes antes.- Añadió levantando la cajita rosa de la pastelería.

El mayor le invitó a pasar y le guió al salón para después ir cambiarse a su habitación y ponerse algo que no fuese el pijama, Kuroko observó atentamente la estancia y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, incluyendo un enorme piano de pared de color negro, el cual tenía aún la tapa que cubría las teclas levantada y algunas partituras encima. Se acercó a este y apoyó una mano en el taburete situado frente al instrumento notando que estaba algo caliente, echó una rápida mirada a la puerta de la sala para comprobar que Midorima aún no volviera y se sentó en el taburete quedando frente al piano, acercó su mirada a las partituras y empezó a leer los títulos de las canciones y sus letras, buscando alguna conocida, pero casi todo eran piezas de música clásica.

\- Kuroko, ¿quieres algo para acompañar el past...?- Preguntó entrando la sala de estar y callándose al ver a Kuroko sentado frente al piano.

\- No sabía que tocabas el piano.- Dijo Kuroko girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle.- ¿Estabas tocando antes?- Midorima asintió un poco con la cabeza acercándose a él.- Te escuché desde la calle.- Añadió sonriendo levemente.- Pero no conozco la canción que estabas tocando.

\- Son todas canciones bastante antiguas.- Respondió recogiendo algunas de las partituras.

\- ¿Puedes volver a tocar?

Midorima le miró algo sorprendido de que se lo pidiera pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, guardó las partituras en una gran carpeta de color roja que tenía junto al piano y sacó una diferente, Kuroko se levantó del taburete para dejar espacio a Midorima, este colocó la partitura en el atril del piano y se sentó apoyando sus dedos en el teclado algo nervioso por tocar delante de Kuroko. Suspiró y empezó a tocar esperando haber escogido una canción que Kuroko reconociera o al menos hubiese escuchado alguna vez, este se quedó de pie detrás de él unos segundos y más tarde se acercó a ver la partitura.

\- Conozco esta canción.- Dijo en un tono algo emocionado (Lo más emocionado que Kuroko podía sonar).- "Tu canción", ¿sabes cantarla también?- El mayor negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no canto, solo sé tocar.- Respondió sin dejar de atender al folio que tenía delante, Kuroko hizo lo mismo y se fijó en que la letra de la canción estaba escrita por debajo de los pentagramas.

\- " _Mi regalo es mi canción, y esta es para tí"_.- Cantó un poco Kuroko en voz baja intentando seguir a Midorima.- _"Y puedes decir a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción, es un poco simple, pero ahora que está hecha espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras qué hermosa es la vida si estás en el mundo"._

Midorima le miró de reojo al ver que se puso a cantar y se echó a un lado del taburete dejando espacio libre para Kuroko, este se sentó junto a Midorima aún siguiendo la canción y girando el folio cuando era necesario para seguir. Poco después, cuando Kuroko ya recordaba perfectamente la letra de la canción, empezó a darle toquecitos en el brazo a Midorima para intentar animarle a que cantase con él, este negó con la cabeza bastante veces, pero la insistencia del menor logró ejercer presión suficiente como para que Midorima también empezase a cantar en voz baja.

\- " _Perdona por olvidarme, pero son cosas que pasan. Se me ha olvidado sin son verdes o azules"_.- Empezó Midorima también en voz baja aún atendiendo a tocar correctamente.- _"No importa, lo que realmente quiero decir, es que tus ojos son los más dulces que he visto nunca".-_ Kuroko sonrió levemente al ver que el mayor le seguía y sobre todo porque hubiese empezado a cantar justamente por esa parte de la canción.

\- " _Espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras qué hermosa es la vida si estás en el mundo"._ \- Terminaron ambos la canción tras unos minutos y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos aún sentados en el taburete.

\- Me gusta mucho.- Dijo Kuroko poniéndose de pie tras varios segundos en silencio, Midorima le miró dubitativo.- Tu voz, deberías cantar también mientras tocas. Además la canción era muy bonita.- Añadió sonriendo levemente, Midorima apartó la vista algo sonrojado, Kuroko se inclinó sobre él acercando sus rostros.- ¿La has elegido por algo en especial?- Preguntó ya que Midorima la había sacado de su carpeta y no de entre las que ya tenía fuera.

\- Me gusta la letra.- Respondió simplemente aún sin mirar a Kuroko.

\- Entonces quiero que toques muchas canciones bonitas para que yo pueda oírlas.- Respondió dándole un besito en la frente y se separándose de él.- Y para que pueda escuchar cómo cantas sus letras.- Midorima se le quedó mirando aún sonrojado pero asintió un poco con la cabeza también levantándose del taburete.

\- Pero primero comamos el pastel, sino se echará a perder.- Respondió Midorima cerrando la tapa del piano y dejando la última partitura sobre la carpeta, Kuroko asintió y se acercó a él para darle la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Pero luego...- Susurró Kuroko poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso corto a Midorima.- Cántame otra vez mi canción.

 **...**

 **La canción que cantan Midorima y Kuroko es "Your song" de Elton John.**


End file.
